1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to velvet plush, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing velvet plush throw which utilizes synthetic fiber to produce a particularly soft and smooth velvet plush throw.
2. Description of Related Arts
Velvet plush has a generally soft and smooth texture and is a very popular material used in textiles. Velvet plush throws, blankets, and similar plush textiles are in popular use because they are very smooth and soft. However, the cost to manufacture a velvet plush throw, blanket or the like is very high. Conversely, efforts to manufacture velvet plush throws and blankets at more reasonable cost have resulted in lower quality articles. Materials such as silk, cashmere, mohair, linen and cotton are traditionally used for manufacturing velvet plush. Velvet plush articles produced from silk are especially soft and smooth. Silk, however, is a very expense raw material and is, therefore, less desirable when seeking to contain manufacturing costs. On the other hand, synthetic materials such as polyester and nylon are more reasonable in price, but the quality of a velvet plush cloth made with polyester or nylon is relatively low.
The conventional method for manufacturing a tufted surface involves needling and adding the tufted pile onto a backing, but this technique does not produce a smooth and soft tufted surface of high quality having an evenly distributed pile layer.
There is, thus, no practical cost-effective method in the prior art for the manufacture of a high quality velvet plush throw.